Degrassi: The Breakdown
by ChosenOneKanay13
Summary: While dealing with both family issues and school drama, Campbell Saunders tries to make the most of the good things, by spending all the free time he can with Maya, but is torn between her and his the guys on his hockey team. Wracked with stress, anxiety, loneliness, and depression, Will Cam be able to pull through, or will it all prove to much for him to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**I don not own Degrassi or the characters, just the storyline, along with my own version of Cam's lifestyle, and the real reason why his character suffers the way he does. Curious to know more, then please sit back, enjoy and please leave postive commets only. If anyone reading this story has anything mean or negitive to say about it, then I as that you please keep you rude commets to yourself. Now then on to the story...**

**Chapter 1 - Rusty Cage **

**Campbell's POV: **

Ever since I was young, I was always considered a prodigy in sports. Everyone that passed by me and my family, always admired my talents, and seemed to have this perfect image of what they expected me to be. I tried to be myself at all times, but it was difficult since everyone counted on me to be perfect, when I all wanted was just to fit in. I joined the hocky team once I got to Degrassi, and although I was as strong as my teamates, and got along with almost everyone, I was always awkward when it came to being around girls, so the other guys would constinatly make fun of me for it and would joke around with me about it. Whatever confidence I lacked socially, however, I made up for it on the ice with my dominating skills, yet ironically, all the while I really disliked hockey.

The car came to an ubrupt stop, and I took my headphones off my head and turned off my ipod, as I gathered my stuff together, and got out of the car. "Have a good day sweetie." Mrs. Clarkson said with a smile on her face. I nodded slowly as I steped out onto the sidewalk, and a warm autumn breeze swept over me and brushed against my brown hair. I drew in a deep shaky breath as I heard the sound of Mrs. Clarkson's car drive away, and turned my attention toward the school. "Hey Cam!" I turned my voice toward Dallas's voice, as I saw the rest of the hockey team trailing along behind him. "How's it going rookie?" Luke asked, tossing his wind swept brown hair out of his eyes, while patting me hard on the back. I held back a cry of pain as I managed a slight nod. "Good." I replied when I felt the wind flowing back into my lungs. "Alright then, let's hit the ice then boys!" Yelled Owen, punching his fist in the air. "We got a game to win!"

A rush of cold air swooped past my face, as I skated along the ice. Keeping my eye on the puck as I tried to get around Owen. "Come on rookie, let's see what you got." Owen said intimidatingly. I drew in a shaky breath, as a wave of icy wave of wind seared my lungs painfully, and managed to skate the puck past Owen, and managed to pass it over toward Luke, before I felt Owen's shoulder tackle into me, sending me tumbling to the hard icy floor. I cried out as I felt the wind being knocked out of me, and immediatly sucked in a hiss of pain as I slid across the ice. "You okay rook?" Dallas asked as he skated over toward me and helped me to my feet. My lungs felt tight, and I was struggling to breathe, as I skated off toward the direction of the locker room. Once I was off the ice, I took my skates off, and made it into the room locking the door as I went in. Still struggling to catch my breath, I began pacing around in a panic, before sitting down on the beach to take off my jersey and protective patting.

As I was doing this, I heard the doorknob wiggling and banging against the door. "Yo rookie? you okay in there?" came Luke's voice. "Let us in man," Owen called. "What are you doing? I didn't mean to do that to you that hard dude." "Yo Campbell, come on man, this isn't funny." There was Dallas's voice. "Come on now open up the damn door rookie." Placing everything in my bag, I held one of my skates in my hands and threw it against the wall angrily. The sound of the skate boucing off the wall with a loud clatter seemed to make me feel slightly better as I finally managed to calm myself down long enough to catch my breath as I sat back down on the bench.

Suddenly I felt a stinging pain sear through my palm, as I opened up my hand and saw a large bleeding gash. Freaking out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hand to stop the bleeding and began silently crying. _What's wrong with me?_ I silently asked myself. _Why the hell am I feeling like this? _"Cam, open up the door." Came Owen's voice again, "Or we're getting the coach." _Why can't I just find a way to end it? _I thought miserably. _Find a way to end all the suffering I'm feeling, and just go back to being happy? _"Campbell, open up the door right now son." This time it was the coach's voice, and I knew I didn't have much of choice now.

Taking the towel off my hand, and putting my clothes on, I went over toward the door and opened up the door, to see a lot of angry faces. "What's going on here?" asked the coach sternly. "Is there a problem here?" I shook my head no, but didn't say a word, as the team piled into the room. "Are you sure your okay rook?" Dallas asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I drew in a shaky breath as I hid my still bleeding hand in the sleeve of my ice hounds jacket and slowly nodded. "Yeah, everything's all good now." I muttered.

**Too be Continued...Poor Cam! I hate how miserable everybody makes him, and hopefully he'll be able to overcome his issues before the unthinkable happens. Chapter 2 coming soon, along with Maya's apperance and a possible conflict which could lead to trouble...Hope you guys enjoyed, and hope you stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters, just the storyline, along with my own version of Cam's lifestyle, and the real reason why his character suffers the way he does. Curious to know more, then please sit back, enjoy and please leave positive comments only. If anyone reading this story has anything mean or negative to say about it, then I as that you please keep you rude comments to yourself. Now then on to the story...**

**Previously on The Breakdown: **My lungs felt tight, and I was struggling to breathe, as I skated off toward the direction of the locker room. Once I was off the ice, I took my skates off, and made it into the room locking the door as I went in. Still struggling to catch my breath, I began pacing around in a panic, before sitting down on the beach to take off my jersey and protective patting.

As I was doing this, I heard the doorknob wiggling and banging against the door. "Yo rookie? you okay in there?" came Luke's voice. "Let us in man," Owen called. "What are you doing? I didn't mean to do that to you that hard dude." "Yo Campbell, come on man, this isn't funny." There was Dallas's voice. "Come on now open up the damn door rookie." Placing everything in my bag, I held one of my skates in my hands and threw it against the wall angrily. The sound of the skate bouncing off the wall with a loud clatter seemed to make me feel slightly better as I finally managed to calm myself down long enough to catch my breath as I sat back down on the bench.

Suddenly I felt a stinging pain sear through my palm, as I opened up my hand and saw a large bleeding gash. Freaking out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hand to stop the bleeding and began silently crying. _What's wrong with me?_ I silently asked myself. _Why the hell am I feeling like this? _"Cam, open up the door." Came Owen's voice again, "Or we're getting the coach." _Why can't I just find a way to end it? _I thought miserably. _Find a way to end all the suffering I'm feeling, and just go back to being happy? _"Campbell, open up the door right now son." This time it was the coach's voice, and I knew I didn't have much of choice now.

Taking the towel off my hand, and putting my clothes on, I went over toward the door and opened up the door, to see a lot of angry faces. "What's going on here?" asked the coach sternly. "Is there a problem here?" I shook my head no, but didn't say a word, as the team piled into the room. "Are you sure your okay rook?" Dallas asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I drew in a shaky breath as I hid my still bleeding hand in the sleeve of my ice hounds jacket and slowly nodded. "Yeah, everything's all good now." I muttered.

Now...

**Chapter 2 - You Are Not Alone**

**Campbell's POV: **

The next day I made it to Degrassi, with a bandage over my hand, hoping that no one would notice. I made it to my locker, and had just gotten it opened when I suddenly heard someone next to me call out, "Hey Cheesy!" I gasped and cried out in alarm, as I nearly slammed my head against locker door. I looked over in the direction of the voice, and saw Maya standing there with a smiling grin on her face, which immediately switched to concern. "Hey, you okay?" she asked softly. "You seem a little jumpy today." I managed a slight nod and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, you just startled me is all." "Oh." Maya said softly. "Sorry." She murmured. "It's fine." I said, finishing putting the rest of my stuff into the locker and shutting against the side of the locker, I drew in a deep shaky breath as Maya wrapped her arms around me. "Maya, can you please stop calling me cheesy?" I asked, wincing slightly at how stupid it sounded as the words tumbled out of my mouth. "It sounds really dumb." I admitted, and immediately feeling a pang of sorrow for hurting her feelings. _Great, nice going there Saunders. _I said inside my head. _That's just great, now Maya's going to hate you now for hurting her feelings. Real smooth there._

Maya grinned as she slugged me in the arm playfully. "Yeah, it is kind of lame isn't it?" She said with laugh, as her blue eyes twinkled from behind her black rectangled glasses. I joined in and we both laughed in unison. "What's so funny rookie?" I stopped and turned my attention toward Dallas, as he stood before me with his arms crossed over his red hooded jacket. "Look Dallas, about last night I-" "Save it." Dallas said sternly cutting me off. "Look, I don't know what kind of shit your going through Saunders, but whatever it is, you better get it together, and quick. Or else you won't like the consequences." "ooh ouch." Maya said with a wince as she looked at me as Dallas left. "What happened?" "Uh, just a little misunderstanding is all." I replied quickly trying to think of a way to change the subject. "Cam, you sure everything's okay?" Maya asked concerned. "I'm sure." I said slowly drawing in a deep shaky breath as I suddenly noticed Zig. I managed to suppress a growl of annoyance as he strolled past us, while stealing a quick glance toward Maya's direction as she waved at him.

"You sure your okay?" Maya asked, turning toward me again. I felt my entire body shaking, as a fury of emotions all began to build up within me all at once. Sorrow, rage, and jealousy all swarmed around inside me like a group of angry bees all stinging me painfully from the inside. "Cam?" Maya asked quietly, as I felt her hand gently touch my arm. "Are you okay? what's wrong? Talk to me." I ignored her as I began walking away from her and began following Zig. "Cam, wait!" I heard Maya calling out to me desperately, but again I ignored her, as the fury of emotions inside me began to grow bigger, the feelings all at once made me feel like I was about ready to burst, and the truth was that I really was about to. To take my emotions out on the one person who really mattered at that moment. Zig. The other guy that was after Maya's affections. Was I really this jealous? I had never been in love before, and now here I was acting like a crazed madman. With everything still inside me, I quickly ran into a nearby classroom, and kicked the teacher's desk in front of me so hard that it clattered loudly against the wall.

"Whoa! are you okay?" I heard another voice and turned to see that it was Alli. "Uh, sorry I didn't know anybody was in here." I muttered softly. "I'll just go." "What's going on?" She asked softly. "Is everything okay?" I shook my head as I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I leaned against the side of the desk I had kicked, and slid down to the floor, trying desperately not to break down. "What's the matter?" Alli asked, looking at me with concerned dark brown eyes as she sat down on the floor next to me. "Everything." I said through teary eyes as I felt my voice cracking from the sobs that ravaged throughout my body.

"No matter what I do, I'm such a damn screw up." I said trying to keep myself calm, even though by now It was obvious that I wasn't. "Your not a screw up." Alli said softly as I felt her hand gently touch my shoulder. "Now just calmly tell me what happened? Is it the hockey guys again? are they messing with you?" I shook my head, and drew in a deep shaky breath as I told her about Zig and how worried I was about Maya possibly cheating on me. "I know it sounds dumb." I said drawing in a deep shuddering breath. "But I've never been in love before, and I honestly don't know what I'm doing."

I flinched as I suddenly felt Alli's hand gently pull back the sleeve of my jacket, revealing a white bandage I had wrapped over my hand from last night. "What happened?" she asked upon examining the bandage. "It's nothing." I said quickly pulling my hand back. "Just got banged up a little last night during practice." "Cam listen," she said tossing her long dark brown hair over her shoulder. "If your really worried about Maya and Zig, then just go and talk to her. Let her know how you feel." I shook my head as more tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm tired." I said softly. "I just want to go to sleep, and never wake up." "Oh come on now, you don't really mean that." Alli said softly. "Trust me, you are not alone. Everyone has their off days. You'll bounce back from this I'm sure of it. Just don't give up." I suddenly felt her arms around me embracing me in a warm hug. "Now go and find Maya, and let her know how your feeling." she said with smile as she got to her feet and helped me to mine. "Thanks Alli." I said giving her a soft smile, as I left the classroom. "Anytime." She replied softly.

**Too Be Continued...Chapter 3 coming soon. Will Cam finally have the guts to tell Maya how he feels? or will all prove to much for him to handle in the end? stay tuned to find out more... **


End file.
